Madrasa (The First Serpent)
"These creatures dare not mess with me, even other demons are wise enough not to stand against my power- I will soon be the one in command, and as for your rivalry with Lucifer, he will soon realize my superiority” -Madrasa to DarkFang in Hell “I could wave my hand, and even the gods would kill themselves if I asked them” -Madrasa talking to Lucifer, as they search for an ancient key "Hello my dear, ain't I such a beauty" -Madrasa talking to a customer Summary Madrasa, is an elder demon and the first serpent, and naga in all of existance, and one of the most powerful beings, under DarkFang, she is considered to not only be one of the smartest beings beings in Hell and creation, but also known as th e most manipulative, and desired creations that has ever produced, forcing many angels, demons and even Lucifer himself to banish her outside into the void with DarkFang, as a precaution of her influence, and control over creation, that would bend to her will. Before the omniverse existed, in the great void outside all creations that is The Primal Monitor, and The Presence ‘Yahweh’ created three brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos, Gabriel Hornblower and 'Samael', later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as the Omniverse. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was Lilith (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'DarkFang' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon), but not long after these two came into existence, so did their power of creation, and forming new ideas and concepts of evil and sin. Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- A new was birthed from all the though, minds and thoughts from the beings above, within and beyond creation, these thoughts soon morphed into a highly manipulative, and being known as Madrasa- The first serpents, said to not only give thought and knowledge to the beings of creation, but also bring the ideas of free-will, because of her nature, she took great interest towards the new demon lord Dark Fang, and willingly submitted to his will, to become one of the most feared dark entities in creation. After many millennia of working under DarkFang- creating new ideas, and knowledge of free will as well as creating her children (serpents) into creation, DarkFang soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, but Madrasa instead only watched not taking any side of the war, soon the war started between the forces of Lucifer and Darkfang, and even caused the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, who was helping Lucifer at the time to quiet down the rebellion. Soon, Darkfang was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; While Madrasa, did not get involved in the war, her will and manipulative powers proved an even greater threat if allowed to walk free, so she was thrown out with DarkFang into the endless void for eternity, so that she could never escape- but allowed her children, and creations to walk free in creation, as long as they did not attempt to release their mother. Not long after DarkFang’s escape, his campaign of destruction across the Omniverse was stopped, creation, heaven and hell was in chaos after the attacks, and it was still recovering from the campaign of destruction, this however, also meant that Madrasa, escaped as well, and soon began to manipulate several deities, angels and demons, in her secret attempt to be made the new ruler of creation. After her manipulations, she spent no time in making sure that all of creation would bend to her will and she was on the verge of a victory. She soon began to twist the god’s wills to her own, trying to make them her puppets, and bean to quietly manipulate the hierarchy of heaven and hell to turn a blind eye to what was happening, and she was successful in every way. But her influence, did not go unnoticed by DarkFang who was tasked by Lucifer to hunt her down, soon finding the snake demon, quietly manipulating the entire omniverse into her vision of how it should be presented. The two soon began battle, but proved more difficult as expected, as Madrasa abilities had skyrocketed over-time, and as her manipulation grew, she was soon able to summon supreme goes all over creation, to fight as her own personal army as they battled. But even with all this power, she was still overwhelmed by the power of the entity she once submitted too, through his own influence and new powers, he stripped out the demoness new powers, before dragging her weakened body down to Earth, and presenting the once unstoppable serpent, as a kneeling husk in font of Lucifer. Lucifer and DarkFang, soon found the demoness, who’s only answer was that she was all alone, and that she felt alone and un-wanted throughout all her existence- like another mental manipulation and trick, in an attempt to manipulate a celestial. But, before a decision could be reached, DarkFang spoke up, and declared he had the perfect use of her abilities in serving them. These days Madrasa works as the waitress and business woman of Lucifer’s bar, manipulating or controlling anyone, ok, that’s a lie, but only for the benefit of the bar. She also still messes around with creation to this day, only making a few slight things to change- and although it hasn’t been confirmed, she has somewhat of a relationship towards DarkFang. Personality She is highly prideful of herself, placing herself above anything else in existence. But because of her intelligence, this also makes her highly manipulative, and un-trustworthy to others, as she realizes her abilities and can use that against them. She mostly commits many of the heinous acts she has done, out of sheer pleasure or as a way of testing her skills, and limits. But although this hasn’t been confirmed, she does have somewhat of a romantic attachment and relationship with DarkFang, but this has never been admitted to- but she does show great excitement and pleasure when she meets him on various occasions. Personal Statistics Name: 'Madrasa, The First Serpent, The Mother of Snakes, The looping destruction, Creator of Consciousness, Goddess of the thought, The Great Manipulator, The Trickster God, The Poison of Creation, The Demon of Beauty, The First Temptation. '''Origin: '''Vertigo Comics- Dark eclipse '''Gender: '''Female (but doesn't really have a true gender- as with most demons and angels) '''Age: '''Inapplicable (existed the moment existence existed) '''Classification: '''Elder Demon, Abstract Being, Serpent, Naga, Embodiment of Mind and Consciousness, The Mistress of Beauty and Desire, The Serpent, The Manipulator, The Mother of Snakes. Combat Statistics 'Tier: 1-A ' '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Reality Warping, Resistance to Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Spatial Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation (Time and Space are extensions of her mind and will, as she embodies something that exists outside space and time), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/ Cognition (anyone who sees her, hears her, or even mentions anything about her, will become completely and submissive to her every wish- and she is the creator and grandmaster of mind control and hypnosis), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls into her body, restoring her youth- and the ability to reproduce new serpents, or as their known as ‘her children’), Dream Manipulation, Conceptional Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Has full control, over any technological device or appliance, as any piece of technology will become an extension of her will. Also any AI, that are felt by her consider her to be their one true desire- and become completely submissive to her), Song Manipulation, Information Manipulation (has full control over what someone will hear and say, as well as, what they learn, study and remember), Disease Manipulation (created a disease that was so deadly, that it could even kill angels), Weather Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation (Manipulated death into giving her own concepts), Blood Manipulation, Element Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Flight, Shapeshifting, Demon manipulation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Size-Shifting, Precognition, Immunity to Destiny or Fate, BFR, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), True Desire(Anyone who sees her regardless of what they are, will want her no matter what, and will do anything for her), Power Nullification, Possession, Transmutation, Creation, Magic, Psychic Manipulation, Mind Control, Dimension Absorption, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance to all manner of Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience and Omnipresent. '''Attack Potency: High Outerverse Level (Her influence and mental powers, allow her to use a full range of physical attacks, that have: harmed angels, killed supreme demons- and even managed to kill an embodiment of God- and has on occasion destroyed a several outerverses to test her power). Speed: Irrelevant (Can instantly teleport where ever she wants in existence, or where ever a conscious, or thinking creature or being exist), Omnipresent. Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(lifted up a stone, made by an avatar of god, that could not be lifted up by anything but it). 'Striking Strength: High Outerverse. Durability: High Outer-verse '(she can survive continual attacks from demons and angels, like: Lucifer, DarkFang, Clown, Leech and Felhir, and come still stand her ground. She can remake herself in any conscious mind). 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range:High Outerverse / Omnipresent Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience '(Her mind and knowledge are equal to that of Lucifer and DarkFang, though she does surpass them in manipulation and trickery). '''Weaknesses: '''Formed a soul oath to DarkFang, so she serves him for eternity- so she can fight him, but ant kill him. 'Feats: Destroyed several outerverses. Tricked John Constantine, Lucifer Morningstar, Micheal Demiurge into serving her, for her own purpose- and was successful in so. Killed an avatar of God himself- infinitely more powerful than other deities. Hypnotized DarkFang and Lucifer, into serving her, as a display of how powerful her mental attacks and powers are. Won a battle against Gabriel Hornblower- who was one of the three original angels. Blackmailed and tricked God himself, into doing a deed for her. Controlled trillions of demons and souls into becoming her mindless servants in an instant- just by looking at her body. Defeated 4 members of the council of Hell at once, in combat. Is the original serpent Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hold of Darkness: '''Madrasa creates tail like energies that cannot be dodged, teleported away from or destroyed. These will wrap around an opponent (much like how a snake constrictor does it), and crushes the life, energy, powers and soul from whatever it has- this attack has killed immortal beings, and was the one that destroyed the avatar of God. '''Psychic Penance: '''Madrasa opens up her hand and sends a wave of pure mental and spiritual energy out towards wherever she is pointing, it cannot be detected by any means, and will either destroy one’s powers or completely destroy a victim- has a massive area coverage and distance (and can kill immortals). '''Serpents Breath: '''Madrasa creates a ball of pure psychic and demonic energy and magic that compresses itself into his hand. When fired, it releases an explosion of dark psychic energy that completely dismantles all energy, matter, and consciousnesses- it is the attack, that is capable of destroying outerverses. '''Spawn of the Serpent: '''Madrasa forms portals in the reality she’s in, this summons serpents from all over creation, each with enough power to destroy multiverses and hyperverses, if a victim is killed by them, their souls are collected by Madrasa. '''Eyes of Eternity: Her eyes are more powerful than another demon spell, when she looks at an opponent she has full reality warping abilities, and if anyone looks into her eyes, she can morph then mind, body and soul as she pleases, with it she can reshape entire outerverses just by looking at it. Fangs of Fate: '''Her fangs produce a venom, that can kill angels- her fangs are unbreakable. '''Soothing Coils: '''When she personally constricts an opponent, they begin to lose all their abilities, souls and minds, and will slowly and permanently morph into a serpent, forever loyal to her. '''Cobra’s Wings: '''Madrasa opens her wings, to show a variety of symbols and patterns inside them. Opening them, she is able to fully manipulate the environment and outerverse she is in- making her almost untouchable in battle. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Naga Category:Snake Category:Serpent Category:Vertigo- Dark Eclipse Category:Tier 1 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbooks Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Psychics Category:Regeneration Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Law Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Void Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Logic Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:True Existence